what really happened at he yuell ball
by Thee.Pink.Lady
Summary: this fanfic tells you of the things that happened at the yuelle ball, but are not mentioned in the book! Funny/ smutty- this is my first fanfic i hope you like it!


Chapter 1- getting ready

Chapter 1- getting ready.

"Oh my god" Ron yelled, as he inspected the dress robes his mum had sent him for the ball. "I look like an old woman wearing this piece of crap! What the hell will all the girls think when they see me."

"I don't know but I don't think it's gonna be, 'Oh my god doesn't that guy in the dress look hot." I told Ron roaring with laughter, I couldn't help it he looked like my grate aunt Margaret, I have only seen her once when I was very little so I can't really remember what she looked like but I'm pretty sure she looked a little bit like Ron did now.

"At least I don't have trouble doing up my fly." He smirked. I looked down quickly.

"Gotcha!" Ron guffawed at my stupidity. "Oh and by the way mate your dick looks miniscule in that." I felt my face burn.

"Shut up Ron, just cause you have a cock the size of a cucumber!" I yelled. Ron doubled up with laughter.

"All right Harry, I get cha, I guess I didn't know how touchy you were about the size of your cock!" He smirked. Just then the door opened and in walked Shamus, Dean and Neville.

"What's all the fuss about?" Asked Dean as he plonked himself down on his bed.

"Nothing" I say quickly turning away and pretending to try and flatten my hair.

"Harry is very touchy about the size of his cock." Ron managed to say before he collapsed into fits of laughter. My face felt like it was on fire.

"That is not true!" I yell.

"W-what ever you s-say mate." Ron spluttered before buckled up in uncontrollable laughter. Dean and Shamus looked at each other for a second before they too burst out laughing.

"I am not sensitive about the size of my cock!" I yell, which if it is possible only made them laugh harder. Neville walked up to stand beside me. "Don't worry Harry, they are just being dicks, it is perfectly normal to be paranoid about the size of your penis. I used to worry about it all the time, but then someone told me this spell that makes it grow, it really works but for the first few days your dick becomes all large and pussy, and you can't control your bladder so you wet yourself quite a lot. But that's only for the first week or so, after that it is really affective-."

"Um thanks Neville but I think maybe I will just stick a couple of socks down there for the time being." I say quickly before he can get into any further detail. I walk over to my bed and reach into one of my drawers and pull out the pair of mustard yellow socks that the Dursleys gave me for Christmas a few years ago. I grimace before hastily shoving them down my pants.

"Right see you lot later then." I say as I walk out the dorm. I can still hear them laughing even after I have shut the door. Blushing a little I make my way down to the common room were I can see Fred and George sitting already in their dress robes, which I have to say seem considerably more decent than the dress that Ron is wearing.

"Hi guys." I say, glad to talk to someone who doesn't know about my miniscule cock.

"Hey Harry." They say together.

"Have you got dates for this evening." I say curiously, then on cue Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell enter the common room.

"Ready then boys." Angelina says flirtily as she and Katie lead the twins away. I sat by myself for a while gazing into the fireplace thinking about what Neville said and considering if it was worth it. Suddenly I heard someone behind me; I turned to see Ginny walking towards me in a very revealing dress.

"Hay Harry." She says walking towards the seat beside me and sitting down. Suddenly I feel something strange happen, and I realise that I am getting my first ever boner. I swear silently and try to cover up the lump extruding from my trousers.

"Hi Ginny." I manage to say without making anything to obvious. Oh god how can this be happening not to Ron's sister.

"Are you all right Harry?" Ginny asks leaning over me to peer at my face, allowing me to see a lot more than I intended to see.

"I.. I'm fine." I say getting up and walking a bit further away, making sure that the lump in my trousers was hidden from view. "Just a bit nervous that's all." I say still backing away. "Umm I think I should probably go now, Parvati will be waiting." I say quickly turning my back and making a quick exit from the common room but not before I see the hurt look on Ginny's face.


End file.
